


Your touch, I want it so much

by ouroborosnakes



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, there's some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroborosnakes/pseuds/ouroborosnakes
Summary: *wakes up in a cold sweat* snotacon phone sex





	Your touch, I want it so much

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in one horny sitting. sorry. i'm yearning and sickly and procrastinating. yehaw
> 
> title from e-rotic's "sex on the phone" AKA my inspiration

Snake was awoken to an obnoxious chirping, jolting himself up in bed and reaching for his knife on the bedside table. A few seconds passed before he fully registered it was a codec call, he was alone in a shitty motel and was in no immediate danger, except the brief passing thought of wanting to cut his ear off for disrupting his decent night's rest.

"Hello?" He asked groggily, despite being fully alert. 

"...Snake?" Asked a voice, hesitant and quiet. Dropping the knife back to the table, Snake rubbed the dried drool off of his cheek and grunted. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, shit, I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, fumbling around on the other end of the call.

"'s fine. What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh... Nothing," his voice trailed off, obviously with something on his mind. "I'll let you go back to sleep. Goodnight, Sn--"

"What's wrong?" Snake repeated, sliding his fingers between the dusty, broken blinds to look out. The moon was high and dark clouds hid part of the bright NO VACANCY sign that supplied the parking lot its only light, aside from the occasional passing car. "You wouldn't call me unless there was an issue."

"Er." Otacon inhaled and exhaled a little shakily. "I just... Jeez. It's nothing."

"Otacon."

"Okay, okay. I... Just missed your voice, I-I guess." His voice became muffled, probably hiding his blushing face in his hands. The thought made Snake chuckle, lying back in bed with his arms folded behind his head. 

"Is that really it?"

"For the most part."

"For the most part?"

"Yeah." Yawning, Snake idly scratched at a bandage he had wrapped around his stomach, the gauze having loosened after his slumber. He'd fix it in the morning. 

"Well, here I am. The mission went well, but I got shot at. The suit has a few new rips, but you can fix that, right?"

"Of course. Are you okay?"

"I took care of it. I got more intel on the you-know-who."

"Really? Great! Make sure you bring all that home and all in one piece."

"My ribs may not be."

"Jeez, Snake... When are you returning?"

"Tomorrow night at the earliest. If I left now I could probably make it."

"You should get some more sleep before then. It's a long drive and I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Speaking of which, why are _you_ up? It's late, Otacon."

"I was working," he said somewhat stubbornly, as if Snake was accusing him of something else. Of course that piqued his interest.

"Why so defensive? Are you lying?"

"I am not!" 

"Okay, okay. It's only been a few days since I left, you know. There's no need to worry, especially at this time of night."

"Am I not allowed to be worried about my partner?"

"Not when we were in contact a few hours ago. You don't need to check in all the time, you know. I'm capable of being alone for a few hours. Was for a few years."

"You didn't tell me you broke your ribs a few hours ago."

"Guess I kept you waiting on the diagnosis, huh, Dr. Emmerich?" Snake could hear Otacon roll his eyes and sigh.

"Whatever. Get some rest, Snake. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Hold on." Shuffling up to his elbows, Snake shifted his weight onto one arm and ran his free hand through his hair. "What was the real purpose of this call?"

"Pardon?"

"You're a terrible liar. Why'd you call?"

"I told you, I wanted to check up on you."

"Are you lonesome?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" The silence Snake offered forced Otacon to fill it. "I am... A little lonely, yes. You haven't done a solo mission in a while and it's... Different without you here. Sorry for being anxious."

"I don't think that's it."

"Excuse me?"

"Otacon," With a sigh, Snake began to roll his wrist around, trying to think of the right phrasing. "I need you to be honest with me."

"Of course."

"Are you... Horny?"

"Gh-- Wh-_what_?!" Otacon stammered, voice raising with an incredulous tone. He fumbled with his words some more before Snake grasped the conversation back.

"It's a yes or no question. I won't be mad or anything."

"Still, you don't just _ask_ something like that out of the blue! God, Snake!"

"Yes?" Hesitantly pondering over his words, Otacon let out a heavy, defeated sigh.

"_Yes._"

"See? That's all there is to it. No need to pretend."

"Pretend? I wasn't pretending! I was worried about you! The last time we talked you had just snuck back into the car you hotwired and had gotten on the road but you didn't tell me about making it back to the motel or anything. I know you're an adult and don't always like relying on others but I _do_ worry and w--"

"Are you hard?" That stopped Otacon in the midst of his rambling, his voice caught in his throat. 

"...Kinda, yeah."

"Clothed?"

"Pajamas and a t-shirt. Your shirt, actually. It smells like you." His voice had softened greatly from the hurried way he rambles when he gets anxious, rather adapting a very sheepish tone. 

"A good smell or a bad smell?" Snake chuckled when he could hear Otacon inhale heavily against the fabric.

"I wouldn't be wearing it if it smelled bad. It's good - not like cigarettes or gunpowder but like sweat and cologne." He inhaled again. "Aftershave and soap. Smells like home."

"That's good," with a smile, Snake slipped back under the covers and rolled onto his side, looking towards the dark side of the empty bedroom. 

"What are you wearing?"

"What would you like to hear?"

"The truth."

"Well, some gauze, a nicotine patch or three, a makeshift splint on my ankle and some bandages on my hand."

"And?"

"That's it." Otacon wanted so badly to scold Snake for sleeping naked, Snake _knew_ he did, but at the time that was clouded by a small laugh, almost a giggle. "D'you like that?"

"That's so like you," he laughed, probably smiling fondly. Tracing his fingers across the pillow, Snake wishes he was there with him.

"I miss you too," without thinking he had blurted it out, grabbing a fistful of the pillow and pulling it over his head. _God_, that was so fucking embarrassing. Over his mental swearing at himself for going soft, he could barely catch Otacon's small whimper on the other line.

"Snake..." he whispered, waiting for something. "Uhm... Could I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you... Well, hm." Stumped for words, Otacon was silent as he mulled over what he wanted to say.

"Phone sex?" Snake offered as an answer, Otacon silent still but hummed in agreement.

"Yeah. If that's okay with you."

"I'm probably rusty at this kind of thing," he admitted, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes. "Is there anything you want to start with?"

"Oh, I'm not really sure," Otacon laughed a little awkwardly, "I wasn't really anticipating this would happen."

"Do you want this to happen?"

"Yes!" He says eagerly, making Snake laugh, sinking a little more onto the uncomfortable mattress and stiff sheets. 

"Okay. Bear with me, I'm not used to this sort of stuff."

"It's fine. Your voice is even enough," there's enough raw honesty in his voice that Snake can feel his dick harden where it lay against his pubic bone. 

"Is that why you wanted to call? You said you missed my voice - were you going to get off to it?"

"I can't answer that."

"So that's a yes. Well, Otacon, tell me what you want to hear me say. I'll give it a shot."

"That's... That's a tricky question. There's a lot I want to hear."

"Then I'll start." Clearing his throat, Snake puts his hand under the covers and rests it on his hip. "Are you hard?"

"Pretty much. Can I take my pajamas off?"

"Take your underwear off, too. Let me see your hard cock." Otacon moaned softly, shoving down his clothing and exhaling peacefully.

"Now it's hard."

"How hard? Grasp it for me."

"Ah... Pretty hard."

"Don't move yet." Taking the opportunity to touch himself, Snake let out a soft grunt as he stroked himself to his full length. He wasn't planning on jacking off while on his mission, especially not after being woken up when he had a long trip ahead of him, but as soon as he felt how hard he was he didn't give it anymore thought. "Okay, I'm hard, too."

"You're masturbating too?"

"It wouldn't be fair to listen to you moan like that and _not_ do it. Give the shafts a few pumps." After giving Otacon a moment, Snake continued. "Where are you at?"

"The bed... Your half."

"You really missed me, huh? I'm sorry... Baby." Whining, Otacon huffed.

"Call... Call me that again, please, Snake."

"I'll make it up to you when I get home, okay, baby?" 

"God..."

"I'll try to be gentle. Make sure to kiss you, maybe pull on your hair a little."

"Uh huh."

"But after a while I might have to throw you on the bed and undress you. Take off your shirt and run my hands over your chest." Both he and Otacon ran their free hands across their torsos, imagining being together at their temporary apartment. "Lick up your neck, bite your ears, how you like."

"I'd drag my nails down your back and bite your neck," Otacon inputted, Snake letting out a low growl. 

"If you do that, I don't know if I could hold back. I'd try, kissing down your stomach and pulling down your jeans with my teeth. Nibble your thighs - God, your skin is so soft - and maybe leave a hickey or two. Then I'd move on, taking your balls in my mouth and sucking on them while I slowly stroke you. Would you like that?"

"Oh _fuck_ yeah I would." His breathing picked up a little, listening intently as Snake described a blowjob that was no different than what they've done before, but rather hearing it was more enticing. "You feel so good, Snake."

"I can't wait to taste you, to have you buck up into my mouth." Gradually, Snake's voice began to deepen, lustful and hungry. "Get you close to cumming before pulling off."

"And why's that?"

"So I can run my cock against yours. Or pull you into my lap. Which would you prefer?"

"You inside of me." Snake laughed, cut off by a groan as his movements quickened. He had hurt his right hand punching someone and breaking their jaw, but dismissed the pain for the europhia he would feel when he climaxed. 

"You'd feel so tight around my cock... Shit, Otacon." Hips raised off the bed, which creaked in protest, as Snake pumped himself more furiously. It was rough and dry, but he didn't have time to fix it. 

"Hngh... Snake..." On Otacon's end Snake could hear the cap of a bottle opening, to which he inquired.

"Are you going to finger yourself?"

"Is that okay?"

"As long as you imagine it's me," he half joked, screwing his eyes shut tighter as he tried to visualize Otacon by himself, wearing his shirt and sitting on his half of the bed, fingering himself. 

"Your cock is so _thick_," Otacon hissed, then groaned, sounding muffled.

"Don't cover your mouth," Snake gruffed out, Otacon biting harder on his fingers. "I want to hear you."

"Ah," he whined, breathing heavy and swearing. "F-Fuck, Snake. You feel so good."

"I want to fill you to my balls, buried inside as you squeeze against me. You're tight but you fight just to me, just right, begging for my cock." Otacon moaned loudly, turning it into a whisper of pleas as he worked himself over more.

"Fuck me," he chanted, "please, Snake, fuck me."

"I will, I promise. You'll just have to wait for me to come home."

"I couldn't wait. That's why. I called. I missed your big, heavy cock so much." This time, Snake was the one who moaned, his eyes rolling back into his skull. As hot as Otacon and this little fantasy was, he tried to hold out, taunting the other. "I wanted you to spread me open. To just. Fuck me and cum inside and use me. Shit, Snake..."

"You'll have to wait. I'll be home soon and then I can fuck you how you'd like."

"C-Can I cum?" Otacon whispered, despite how heavy he was breathing. "I'm close."

"Not yet," Snake instructed, Otacon huffing in protest. "You can cum after I fill you up."

"Hn... You can't say something like that when I'm so close."

"If you keep misbehaving then you'll have to wait until I come home."

"Fuck. Okay. How close are you?"

"Getting there."

"Are you going to make me hold out till then?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Unless you beg."

"Oh, fuck... I want you. I want your cock inside, pumping load after load as you fill my hole. I-I want you to fuck me until you're spent and then some. Empty yourself into me."

"Oh my God," Snake mumbled, wishing he had lube to finger himself with. "I'm close. I can't wait to fuck you and give you everything I have."

"Ah... Sn-Sn-- _David_, I can't. God, I can't. I'm sorry. I'm g-gonna cum. Oh-- fuck! Snake!"

"Cum for me, Otacon. Let me fuck you while you cum and scream." Otacon couldn't help himself from shouting, swearing between combinations of _I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm fucking cumming Snake I love you I'm cumming_ and then an audible thud as his body fell limp against the bed, almost wheezing as his orgasm took over his body. As the other very loudly reached his climax, Snake hit his own, cumming against his chest in ribbons that pooled in the ridges between his muscles in silence, absorbed in Otacon's voice. 

As Otacon's breathing slowly steadied, Snake shoved his belongings into his bag, lazily wiping off his mess with a hotel towel he used after his shower, throwing on sweatpants and a t-shirt, stowing his weapons into the pockets of his jacket and slamming the door shut behind him. It was when the engine kicked on that Otacon spoke again.

"Wh..." he swallowed to fix his dry mouth, "what are you doing?"

"Coming home."

"N-Now? Snake, it's 4 am!"

"And?"

"You should be sleeping, not driving. It's at _least_ a 18 hour drive by highway, moreso if you need to switch out cars and take backroads. Don't get reckless."

"I'm coming home to fuck your brains out." Letting out an involuntary moan, Otacon took another second to recollect himself, Snake already out of the parking lot and onto the road. "You'd better be ready because you won't be walking for a couple days." 

**Author's Note:**

> alt ending: raiden interrupts to let them know he is still tied to their server as a member of philanthropy and now he wants out
> 
> might.... do a sequel or an otacon perspective. sorry i'm just horny lmao. 
> 
> comments appreciated P:


End file.
